Picture Perfect
by h0neybee
Summary: TakuRan, completo, transcurre en IEGO e IEGOCS.


NA: me dije pues "si sigo editando llegará el día de mi muerte y las autoridades retirarán mi cadáver y estará este documento Word abierto y todos mis parientes me recordarán por la ignominia de mi obra post-mortem", así que me decidí a publicar esto de una vez por todas, quería hablar de muchas cosas pero al final se me han quitado las ganas de todas visto lo que he tardado en organizar una patraña de seis mil palabras, de todas formas no está hecha para notas de autor así que vayamos directos al meollo del asunto. Hola soy alguien y he escrito una cosa y está terminada pero consta de dos partes no arbitrariamente divididas puesto que cada una conforma un punto de vista de "narrativa interna en tercera persona", la primera de Kirino y la segunda de Shindou, y que más da todo esto, el título fue una elección tan aleatoria como decepcionante (la expresión en inglés significa_ totalmente carente de defectos; ideal_), ah sí ¡cuidado! ¡es TakuRan!, bla bla bla y ahora es cuando pego el paripé del disclaimer. Disfruten (si se puede).

– Bee

Fe de errata: corregidos abominables _typos_ e incongruencias. Oh Dios. Perdónenme, primeros lectores.

**Disclaimer****: Inazuma Eleven Go e Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone pertenecen a Level-5.**

* * *

><p><strong>I. KIRINO RANMARU<strong>

* * *

><p><span>I.1.<span>

– ¿Por qué las quieres, Kirino–senpai?

No había planeado aquello. No tenía una respuesta preparada. Es más, ni siquiera conocía la respuesta él mismo.

Yamana Akane y Kirino Ranmaru estaban solos frente a frente en la azotea del instituto, desolada y ventosa. Él llevaba una carpeta roja bajo el brazo. Ella sujetaba una serie de fotografías vueltas hacia ella, de forma que Kirino solo podía verles el dorso, sobre el cual Akane tenía la cuidadosa costumbre de anotar una referencia de entrega en su caligrafía infantil e informe: "oficial, periódico escolar", "oficial, club de fútbol", "personales, artísticas" (por lo que Kirino tenía entendido se trataba principalmente de instantáneas de lámparas y envases vacíos, pasados por filtros _vintage_) y "confidencial, Kirino".

– No lo sé –respondió el chico tras meditar un poco sobre la pregunta, ligeramente incomodado. – ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

– No me lo había preguntado hasta ahora, pero algo me hizo pensar en una posible razón –la joven mánager parpadeó pensativamente, mientras el viento agitaba suavemente su melena clara, antes de preguntar– ¿crees que te gusta Shin–sama?

Kirino casi se atragantó al oír aquello.

– ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir tal cosa? – le recriminó indignado.

– Midori se burló de mí el otro día, diciendo que si le hago tantas fotos a Shin–sama tiene que ser porque me gusta – ella alzó los hombros. – Pero la verdad es que son para dártelas a ti. Por supuesto, no se he dicho eso último –suspiró. – Pero creo que no voy a sacar más fotos de Shin–sama en una temporada. No quiero que se forme un rumor falso.

A pesar de que aquello le entristecía, Kirino entendía las razones de la discreta fotógrafa de primero y acabó haciendo gesto de asentimiento, resignado.

– Pero no quería que te sintieras mal – indicó Akane, repentinamente más risueña – así que pensé que podía ayudarte con lo que sea que te pasa con él.

Le tendió una foto. El recipiente tomó la fotografía, perplejo, con un rictus de irritación en el rostro.

– No me pasa nada con él –gruñó titubeante.

Su cara mientras sus pupilas descubrieron la imagen no decía lo mismo que sus palabras, que en realidad tampoco es que sonaran muy convincentes. ¿Era demasiado evidente?

– Quiero decir, Kirino–senpai… ¿por qué tenerle sólo en fotos? Podrías…

– No – interrumpió tajantemente, archivando la fotografía en una carpeta roja. Podía intuir a donde quería ir a parar, y no era un concepto con el que estuviera de acuerdo – No hace falta que hagas más fotos en un tiempo. No las hagas nunca más, si quieres – sus ojos duros reflejaban el azul celeste del cielo. – Pero jamás vuelvas a mencionar esto de lo que hemos hablado.

– ¿De qué hemos hablado? – replicó a aquello la serena muchacha. Kirino tardó un poco en comprender aquel guiño, y Akane confirmó su intención sonriendo con complicidad. Ante aquello el otro asintió en signo de entendimiento, pero sin que ni un atisbo de sonrisa se asomara en sus labios, y no se demoró al abandonar el lugar.

* * *

><p><span>I.2.<span>

Una vez solo en la privacidad de su habitación, Kirino se tomó un momento para reabrir la carpeta roja y ojear su colección más detenidamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron como estrellas y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro. Le gustaban sus ojos chocolate, que a la luz del sol tomaban unos matices cobrizos, y a la sombra eran negros como el azabache. Le gustaban las ondas de su cabello y cómo se despeinaba tras el entrenamiento. Le gustaba su cara de concentración al marcar, y cuando el esfuerzo le subía los colores a las mejillas. Le gustaban sus shorts vaporosos que se agitaban con el viento, sus piernas esbeltas y tonificadas de delantero; le gustaba la forma en que, al sudar, el uniforme se le pegaba al cuerpo. Le gustaban especialmente la gracilidad de sus manos, y sus dedos finos de pianista.

"¿Te gusta Shindou?"

La voz de Akane resonó en su mente, y un achaque de auto–conciencia punzó en su interior. ¿Qué más importaba si le gustaba Shindou o no? Mientras nadie lo supiera, es como si no le gustara – o eso le gustaba creer al defensa. Lo importante es que, fueran cuales fuesen sus sentimientos, jamás debían salir a la luz. Si Shindou se enteraba, Kirino lo perdería incluso como amigo, y eso representaba una posibilidad todavía peor. Mientras tanto, se conformaba con las fotos. Eso le era suficiente para satisfacerse completamente, ¿o no era así…?

Tenma Matsukaze, el energético centrocampista de primero, aparecía en el fondo de una de las imágenes – generalmente demasiado concentrado en el plano de Shindou, Kirino solo se daba cuenta de esos detalles accidentalmente de tarde en tarde. No obstante, aquella percepción de Tenma fue como una revelación; casi pudo oír su voz con absoluta claridad:

"¡Amar el fútbol no está mal! No tenemos que jugar una versión regulada y falsa sólo por miedo a que el Sector Quinto nos quite el fútbol. Sin intentar nada, ni siquiera se puede tener la esperanza de conseguirlo. ¡Tenemos que seguir el dictado de nuestros corazones!"

_Amar no está mal… sin intentar nada, ni siquiera se puede tener la esperanza de conseguirlo_… No. No. Es mentira. Dobló la esquina del papel para tapar al centrocampista, como si aquello fuera a acallarlo en su cabeza.

Aunque para Kirino siguiese estando fuera de cuestión confesar cualquier cosa, ¿quizá sí que era importante aclararse a sí mismo lo que sentía por su amigo...? "Envidia", se había burlado una vez Kariya – y, sin lugar a dudas, era cierto que le obsesionaba no alcanzar a Shindou. Si se quedaba atrás, el virtuoso delantero le olvidaría – y aquel planteamiento le atemorizaba.

Igualmente cierto era que sentía una especie de celos cuando otra gente le brindaba excesiva atención y lo acosaba con cumplidos, especialmente cuando se trataba de chicas. Pero, posiblemente, no era la atención que Shindou Takuto recibía por lo que se desvivía tanto como la compañía del mismo. En un par de ocasiones Shindou había tocado piezas de piano para él, y los celos se desvanecían completamente en aquellos momentos en los que estaban los dos a solas. Sentía una profunda admiración a la vez que lo deseaba todo para él. Se atrevería incluso a decir que Shindou era la razón principal por la que actualmente jugaba al fútbol.

Hizo memoria del momento preciso, remontándose a un año atrás, en primero de secundaria.

* * *

><p><span>I.3.<span>

Shindou Takuto y Kirino Ranmaru eran mejores amigos de infancia, y sus padres habían decidido apuntarlos al mismo instituto – el Raimon, que además tenía prestigio por su aclamado equipo de fútbol que obtuvo la victoria como representante de Japón en el FFI. El comienzo de la secundaria no se desarrolló como a Kirino le hubiera gustado. Shindou era brillante en música, matemáticas, ciencias, literatura, arte, deportes – prácticamente en todo lo que hacía. Se volvió instantáneamente popular entre sus compañeros, que lo rodeaban constantemente, lo cual le dificultaba poder estar cerca de él y le obligaba a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo apartado y en soledad.

Kirino no estaba nada a gusto con el estado de las cosas. Shindou era su mejor amigo. Si se trataba de envidia, envidiar a un mejor amigo no estaba bien. Si anhelaba su compañía, queriéndola acaparar toda para él, ser egoísta no estaba bien. Sintiera lo que sintiera, iba a estar mal –por lo que aquellos sentimientos no eran relevantes, y debía tragárselos todos.

Era una tarde de aquellos primeros días de clase. Fuera del instituto, el atardecer teñía el cielo de gradaciones malvas y anaranjadas, y el verano decadente hacía sentir sus últimos coletazos en la brisa cálida que agitó el cabello de Kirino al salir. Aun no se había unido a ningún club por aquel entonces, pero había entreoído cómo a su laureado amigo le habían hecho veintinueve ansiosas ofertas rogando por membresía, de las cual había aceptado solo las dos que correspondían al club de música y del club de fútbol – una actividad que era su predilección, y otra que era la imprescindible marca de excelencia en la sociedad actual.

Al parecer habían tenido entrenamiento aquel mismo día, pudo deducir Kirino tras avistar su figura solitaria contra el ocaso en el campo de fútbol. Los demás miembros parecían haber abandonado el campo hace tiempo y Shindou estaba cerrando con llave el edificio anexo del club. Llevaba la pelota bajo su brazo izquierdo, y Kirino se sorprendió al ver que no la guardaba. Shindou se la quedó un rato entre sus manos, la escrutó unos instantes, y finalmente la dejó caer a sus pies. Empezó a arrastrarla, pero de forma cohibida y tímida, como sin atreverse a patearla como un delantero de su calibre hubiera hecho. Como si no quisiera que nadie notase que estaba jugando más que meramente transportando un balón de un lugar a otro.

Kirino tenía un deseo ardiente por acercarse y hablar con él, sacudirlo, gritarle, quizá hasta darle una bofetada, y acabar echándose a llorar a sus brazos. Pero no dejó que aquel capricho le influenciara; se contuvo, inquebrantable, porque _lo que sentía no estaba bien_. La solución no era arrastrarse a sus espaldas lloriqueando. Tenía que _alcanzarlo_, en algo, en lo que fuera. "No sé tocar ningún instrumento" se recordó a sí mismo, pero el fútbol, el fútbol era algo a lo que ambos habían jugado juntos de pequeños, y Kirino no recordaba que hubiera habido una gran brecha entre la habilidad de su amigo y la suya en ese respecto. "Podría jugar al fútbol."

Sin meditarlo demasiado, cargó hacia Shindou, que justo entonces advirtió su presencia, y sin intercambiar una sola palabra le robó el esférico de los pies. Kirino corrió, tan rápido como pudo, con un ímpetu repentino de energía. Corría, y Shindou corría detrás de él. Le seguía. Le buscaba. Por primera vez, era Shindou quien corría tras él y no al revés, entendió Kirino maravillado. Quería que le persiguiera para siempre, que aquella carrera al atardecer no se acabara, y su potente deseo le hacía arder de energía. Pero, tras sobrepasar los límites del campo y topar su trayectoria contra el edificio, se vio obligado a girarse. Shindou aprovechó esa frenada para llevar a cabo un intento de recuperar el balón con una sesgada prácticamente horizontal. Pero una ligeramente desacertada puntería hizo que su pierna fuera a golpear un pie de su contrincante en lugar del balón, haciendo a éste caer encima de él.

Lo primero que Kirino notó fueron los latidos rápidos de corazón de Shindou, y su respiración honda contra su frente que se habían visto acelerados por la carrera. Kirino tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho, de la misma forma que el resto del cuerpo también estaba sobrepuesto al suyo. Tenía caderas de su derrotado contrincante entre las piernas, y en general el área de separación entre sus cuerpos era escasa. Pero Kirino tenía la mente demasiado embotada por el cansancio y el cuerpo demasiado débil, y apenas logró levantar el torso para acabar sentado a horcajadas sobre su amigo. Empapado por el sudor, jadeando, abochornado y sonrosado, logró preguntarle tras retomar el aliento:

– ¿Estás bien…?

– Sí, solo un poco… cansado – le respondió en el mismo estado de agotamiento que él.

Kirino se encontró disfrutando aquella situación, no sintiéndose algo culpable por ello. ¿Había crecido tanto su rivalidad con Shindou como para que disfrutara así verlo vencido – aunque fuera solo por el cansancio? ¿O quizá había algo en el contacto de sus cuerpos, en el aliento avivado de su compañero y en su cabello castaño oscuro alborotado y su flequillo mojado sobre su frente – algo que le provocaba una misteriosa e inédita excitación? Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, Shindou rompió en una risa cristalina:

– Hace tiempo que no jugaba al fútbol así… –comentó.– Sin órdenes… sin arreglos… sólo con pasión…

Ante aquella expresión en su rostro Kirino no pudo evitar que una gentil sonrisa se le contagiara. Reparó en la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, y se levantó de un brinco asaltado por la vergüenza.

– ¡L–lo siento! –se disculpó nervioso, mirando hacia otro lado mientras le tendía la mano a su compañero para ayudarle a levantarse. Este volvió a reír y tomó vigorosamente su mano con la suya, que Kirino notó tan cálida. Le cogió totalmente por sorpresa cómo Shindou, una vez levantado, no le soltó la mano sino afirmó su agarre y le atrajo entero hacia sí.

– Kirino – le susurró muy seriamente al oído – nadie debe enterarse de esto. Este entrenamiento no estaba programado ni autorizado por el Sector Quinto… Ni siquiera sé si es legal que juegues al futbol sin estar inscrito en algún registro oficial – se separó y miró alrededor alerta.– Será mejor que no nos quedemos aquí mucho tiempo.

– E–Entiendo… –balbuceó confuso el jugador clandestino. – Pero…

Kirino estaba al corriente de la minuciosa regulación del fútbol en aquellos últimos tiempos, y la mención de aquel montaje burocrático no le sorprendió. Aun así, necesitaba explicarle _el asunto de la ducha_ a Shindou. Los padres de Kirino trabajaban hasta tarde y no podían conducir hasta la escuela para recogerlo hasta las ocho, y el tramo de trayecto no era precisamente breve por si fuera poco. Kirino pasaba pues, habitualmente, las tardes en la escuela como aquel día, estudiando en la biblioteca – costumbre que iría alternando con el entrenamiento más adelante, cuando se uniese al club. Sus padres le tenían encomendado que se duchara en las instalaciones de la escuela para que al llegar a casa pudiera cenar e irse a dormir a una hora aceptable.

– Ya veo… –caviló Shindou ante su explicación.– ¿Y si vienes a mi casa? Yo iba a volver justo ahora, y si vienes conmigo será un segundo, con mi chófer. Podrás ducharte, y él te traerá de vuelta aquí inmediatamente – sonrió cálidamente mientras añadía – Además, hace tiempo que no vienes.

* * *

><p><span>I.4.<span>

Kirino había accedido a la oferta. En efecto el conductor privado era veloz, y en un breve lapso de tiempo Kirino ya estaba en medio del lujoso baño de la mansión de la familia Shindou. Se soltó el cabello y se desvistió entre grifos dorados y paredes de mármol adornado. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y dejó que el agua la invadiera mientras se sumergía en ella. Nada más tuvo la intención de enjabonarse cayó en cuenta que su bolsa de aseo no estaba allí. Encadenando ideas, recordó como en el vestíbulo un cordial mayordomo se había ofrecido a guardar su cartera escolar y su bolsa deportiva en un armario en dicha instancia. No se trataba de una costumbre a la que estuviese habituado, por lo que no había actuado adecuadamente en consecuencia y había estado obviando la existencia de su bolsa hasta aquel preciso instante.

Kirino, indignado ante su propia dejadez, pasó a considerar alternativas. Por una parte, podía pedirle a Shindou que le trajera su champú y gel. Pero de ninguna manera haría entrar a su amigo estando él desnudo como Dios le trajo al mundo – no, ni hablar, se moriría de vergüenza ante aquella exhibición. Por otra parte, podía disimuladamente usar una insignificante fracción los productos de higiene que había allí mismo, en el baño de Shindou. Decidió que aquello era más seguro.

Levantó la tapadera de un bote de champú, se vertió parte de su contenido sobre la palma de la mano y procedió a masajearse las raíces y extender el producto mechón por mechón. El aroma que emanaba era tan fresco, tan agradable; algo en aquel perfume de hierbas era ineludiblemente embriagador. ¿Es porque olía a hierbabuena y limón…? ¿O es porque olía a él…?

No se lo enjuagó inmediatamente. Se mantuvo un rato con el cuerpo relajado bajo el agua tibia y entre las nubes de vapor, demasiado a gusto para moverse de esa posición tan grata. Por alguna razón el rumbo de sus pensamientos le llevó a su amigo, a su cabello oloroso al tacto de su cuerpo debajo del suyo aquel día, al calor de su mano. Lo había estado pensando, y por fin lo había decidido: _quería unirse al club de fútbol. Quería jugar con Shindou. El fútbol le mantendría unido a él. _Quizás no hubiera estado tan mal la idea de hacerle entrar al baño, se decía. Quizás hubiera estado bien pedirle que se bañara con él. O quizás estaba empezando a delirar por el calor y la humedad, pensó – él, que no acostumbrado a las bañeras y muy posiblemente se equivocó al regular una temperatura tan elevada.

El sonido de la melodía de un piano le sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí?" se preguntó muy confuso. Se apresuró en enjuagare el pelo, saltó fuera del baño y se envolvió en una toalla, la ausencia de su bolsa deportiva obligándole a asomarse por la puerta del baño tal cual. Localizó a Shindou detrás del gran piano de cola negro. Era una música dulce, grácil, apacible, tocada con una fluidez sobresaliente; diría que ya la había oído tocarla alguna vez.

– ¡Shindou! –llamó sosteniéndose la toalla, cauteloso ante incidencias potenciales de la gravedad. Pero comprendió que el joven pianista estaba demasiado absorto en su interpretación como para escucharle, y no tuvo más remedio que desplazarse hacia él, mojando la moqueta con gotas de agua que chorreaban de su cabello hasta llegar hasta él para ponerle una húmeda mano en el hombro.

– Ah, Kirino, perdón – dijo el intérprete girándose hacia él, y su habitual mirada directa hizo al recién bañado preocuparte por el aspecto que debía estar ofreciendo – Es que como tardabas bastante, me puse a practicar para el conservatorio.

– Esto… ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Shindou echó un vistazo al hombro desnudo de su compañero, atónito, como si no hubiera reparado en aquello hasta que Kirino lo mencionara, y de nuevo la indiscreción de su mirada hizo a este último sentirse autoconsciente, ocasionándose en sus mejillas un rubor casi imperceptible.

Shindou, tan cordial como siempre, tuvo la cortesía de ir a por los objetos guardados en el vestíbulo en tiempo récord, se las devolvió en mano y volvió a sentarse en el taburete ante el teclado. "¿Me visto aquí mismo?" la duda vino a inquietar a Kirino a raíz del pudor que sentía. Pero, al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez que su amigo de infancia le veía sin ropa, y el pudor no era más que otro entre aquellos sentimientos absurdos que habían ido multiplicándose desde el comienzo de su adolescencia, a los que no había que hacer demasiado caso. Tampoco era como si Shindou no tuviese en aquel momento cosas más importantes que hacer – como componer acordes en las teclas de su piano. Así pues, Kirino se liberó de su toalla y procedió a ponerse sus prendas mientras aprovechaba para comentarle a su amigo su decisión acerca el club de fútbol.

– Vaya sorpresa, esperaba que te unieras club al de literatura. ¿A qué viene ese cambio? – comentó distraídamente, sin retirar la vista de sus partituras.

– El expediente, por supuesto – mintió el declarado aspirante. – Me abrirá las puertas a muchas universidades.

– Ah, claro –asintió Shindou.– Es lo que marca la excelencia hoy en día.

Kirino avistó un barroco reloj de pie de madera oscura y cayó en cuenta de la hora.

– Uoh, tienes razón, he debido de tardar mucho – señaló algo apurado. – Es hora de que me vaya.

– Vale, ve a avisar al chófer por el interfono, él ya sabrá que hacer.

Tras esa escueta despedida, Kirino se giró con la intención de salir de la estancia pero justo entonces fue agarrado por el brazo.

– Espera… – Shindou mantuvo firme su agarre. Kirino, que se había detenido en seco, fue tomado por completa sorpresa por la manera en la que Shindou pegó su rostro su cuello, y lo hundió en la superficie del cabello rosado de Kirino. Éste notó que se le paraba el corazón.

– ¡Shindou…! ¿Qué haces…? – exclamó muy confundido el retenido cuya cara había tomado un tinte escarlata.

– Este olor me suena de algo – señaló Shindou con serenidad, más como observación objetiva que como reproche.

– Ah… ¡c–cierto, he usado tu champú! –recordó de inmediato, no menos avergonzado, vívidamente inclinando la cabeza en signo de disculpa.– ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que me había dejado el mío y tuve que coger el tuyo y…

– Eh, tranquilo, no te preocupes – le alentó alegremente dándole una palmadita en el hombro.– Te presto lo que quieras. Eres mi mejor amigo, después de todo.

– S–sí… Esto… ¡Hasta luego! –articuló torpemente antes de salir corriendo definitivamente.

_¿Pensé que me iba a besar…? _reflexionó mientras aguardaba al final del trayecto, rígido pero impaciente en el asiento de cuero blanco del coche privado que lo llevaba de vuelta. El recuerdo de la escena se volvió a proyectar en su mente trayéndole de nuevo color a sus mejillas, y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente en un intento de liberarse de aquel pensamiento.

Aquél fue un día muy extraño, pensó. Definitivamente el comienzo de instituto había marcado un antes y un después en su vida, ya no era capaz de ver a Shindou con los mismos ojos: antes lo veía como su mejor amigo, y ahora… ni comprendía bien cómo lo veía. Lo único certero en todo aquello es que la mejor idea que había tenido jamás, aparte de unirse al club de futbol, había sido rogarle a la complaciente mánager de primero que le imprimiera una foto de su capitán, y que no se lo dijera a nadie. Aquello acabó por convertirse en costumbre y su colección privada de fotografías de Shindou había crecido considerablemente. Kirino esperaba que una chica de aspecto tan lánguido no fuera demasiado avispada ni tuviera tiempo o razones por la que hacer preguntas sobre el trasfondo de todo aquello; pero, o bien Akane era mucho más sagaz de lo que aparentaba, o bien los sentimientos de Kirino eran demasiado obvios.

* * *

><p><span>I.5.<span>

Volviendo al presente, unos días después de aquella conversación con Yamana Akane, trascurría otro día corriente de entrenamiento en el club. El sol lucía alto en el azul despejado del cielo y una suave corriente de aire otoñal refrescaba los rostros de los exhaustos miembros del equipo. Todos se disponían a abandonar la zona tras terminar dicha sesión de entrenamiento. Shindou Takuto y Kirino Ranmaru charlaban alegremente sobre detalles triviales del partido – efectivamente, _el fútbol lo había unido a él_. La conversación fue interrumpida por la vocecita aguda de Yamana Akane.

– Shin–sama! Shin–sama! –llamó.– Se me ha olvidado tomar fotos en este partido – juntó las manos en gesto de súplica. – ¿Me permites hacer una ahora?

"Gracias a dios" pensó Kirino para sí, aliviado y con un brillo de emoción en los ojos aguamarina "va a volver a hacerlo". Se echó a un lado para apartarse del objetivo.

– Espera, Kirino, no te vayas –indicó la chica mientras encendía su Canon. – Ponte tú también.

Instantáneamente se sintió turbado por aquella astucia, y dejó entrever un rictus de incomprensión en su rostro mientras Akane le dedicaba en milisegundos una especie de guiño cómplice. La expresión del defensa se relajó dócilmente cuando su amigo le rodeó con el brazo por encima de los hombros, posando y sonriendo de buena gana.

Kirino acabó apareciendo en la imagen con una sonrisa tímida, correspondiendo modestamente a su amigo delantero, como haciendo ademán de rodearle con su brazo más próximo y con una endeble mano sobre su cintura. Aunque le exasperaba, por una parte, que el rubor de sus mejillas era casi perceptible en los píxeles de aquella fotografía, y por otra que Akane hubiera continuado la broma hasta el final entregándole la foto con una anotación en el dorso, que rezaba en su juguetona caligrafía redondeada "Shindou x Kirino", aquella acabó siendo, de lejos, la fotografía favorita entre su colección.

* * *

><p><strong>II. SHINDOU TAKUTO<strong>

* * *

><p><span>II.1.<span>

Juana de Arco era una dama hermosa. No le sorprendía que, una vez Kirino absorbió su poder, también lo fuera. Su cabello largo y rubio ondeaba al viento, contra el gris de las nubes sombrías que cubrían el cielo, y la guerra y la destrucción circundante no hacía más que exaltar la pureza de su rostro. La figura de Kirino, envuelto del aura de Juana, se afirmaba etérea en medio del campo de batalla – como una luz dorada augurando la salvación, casi como un ángel. ¿Seguía siendo un chico? ¿O era ahora una chica? Shindou no comprendía el concepto. Pero la belleza y la atracción no necesitaba comprenderse, bastaba con sentirse.

Le sorprendió más que, tras finalizar el Miximax, en su forma normal Kirino seguía igual de bello. ¿Siempre ha sido así? ¿O es que nunca se había fijado hasta ahora? Shindou no estaba seguro. Pero sentía mariposas en el fondo del estómago; eso era un hecho, y no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

* * *

><p><span>II.2.<span>

Recordó cierta noche en el auditorio de la ciudad. Tocó el piano, como parte de un concierto organizado por el conservatorio; un nocturno en fa menor de Franz Liszt intitulado _Liebestraüme nº3_. Era la primera vez que tocaba en público. Tras acabar la función, varios maestros y alumnos de clase de música con sus respectivos padres estuvieron durante un largo rato felicitándole por su brillante actuación. Fuera del auditorio daban una pequeña celebración, con camareros con bandejitas plateadas de canapés, y adultos trajeados y festivos discutiendo entre copas de champagne. Kirino le esperaba algo alejado del bullicio general, bajo el manto estrellado de la noche, sentado en el borde de una fuente. Había ido a verle, y era la primera vez que lo veía con una vestimenta tan formal – el traje le otorgaba una elegancia enigmáticamente fascinante. Se giró hacia él y su cabello se agitó, a la vez que la luz de luna le arrancaba destellos e iluminaba sus ojos turquesa a un tono aún más cristalino.

– Estuviste maravilloso.

Aquello fue lo que le dijo después de correr hacia él, y antes de tomar su mano entre la suya. El joven músico notó que el corazón se le detenia.

– Tienes manos de pianista – dijo Ranmaru entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. – Por eso suena tan bello cuando tocas.

_Suena así porque di lo mejor de mí al saber que estarías oyéndome._ _Fue por eso_, recordó. Se lo había querido decir, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. Tenía demasiadas de esas mariposas en el estómago. Ranmaru no se quedó hasta muy tarde aquella noche, quedándose el otro con las ganas de decirle aquello, de abrazarle bajo las estrellas.

¿Qué fue aquella sensación? Shindou pensaba en él siempre que tocaba aquella melodía en su piano o en el conservatorio. No entendía nada de alemán la vez primera que la interpretó, pero a día presente se dio cuenta que era capaz de descifrar el título separando las palabras: significaba _sueño de amor_.

Juana de Arco, ¿eh? Todos pensaban que Kinako era la persona idónea, porque ser _la_ chica. Pero, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta él mismo que Kinako no era la elección adecuada, que lo era en realidad Kirino? Creía conocer muy bien a su amigo. Entonces, ¿por qué se le había escapado aquello? Ese último año, tras el comienzo del instituto, se habían ido distanciando, y Shindou cayó en plena consciencia de ello cuando se dio cuenta de, de facto, que no conocía tan bien a Kirino como pensaba. Kirino había dicho que se había unido al club de fútbol por el expediente; pero aquello parecía totalmente inverosímil a esas alturas, vista la pasión que ejercía defendiendo el campo. ¿Qué le había hecho aguantar tanto tiempo con el club?

¿Qué había pasado en todo ese tiempo? Aun decían ser mejores amigos, pero definitivamente ya no eran tan cercanos, y Shindou sintió una enorme nostalgia, y no menos intensamente, unas ganas de recuperar a su amigo, de volverlo a conocer igual de bien como se conocía a sí mismo. Antes no tenían problemas en ducharse juntos, y podía invitarlo a pasar la noche en su casa donde dormían en la misma cama. Quería que volviera a haber esa confianza entre ellos, confianza como para que Kirino tomara su mano como había hecho aquella noche en el patio del auditorio.

* * *

><p><span>II.3.<span>

Tras la vuelta del salto temporal, Shindou, aun no siendo ya capitán conservaba su diligencia en el mantenimiento del buen estado de las instalaciones del club, encontró en la neutra sala común a Kirino Ranmaru, sentado en uno de los sofás de cuero amarillo pálido. Sostenía una carpeta roja entre sus manos, abierta a modo libro, y parecía profundamente interesado por el contenido en su interior – fuera cual fuese.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – preguntó.

– Ah, Shindou – Kirino dio un respingo y con una enérgica palmada plegó la carpeta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Nada, esperar a que vengan a recogerme como de costumbre y nada más en particular. Si quieres, déjame la llave y cierro yo.

– No te preocupes por eso. En realidad, me gustaría pasar un rato contigo.

Tomó asiento en el sofá al lado de su ocupante, cuya tensión era palpable.

– ¿Qué llevas en esa carpeta? – dijo arrimándose. – Diría que no es la primera vez que te he visto con ella.

– Nada en absoluto – respondió su interlocutor un repentino tono cortante que desconcertó a Shindou.

Kirino ocultó la carpeta tras su espalda, un engaño tan burdo que Shindou no tuvo la delicadeza de tomárselo en serio, interpretando el truco como parte de un juego.

– ¿Eh? ¿En serio no me lo vas a mostrar? – hizo ademán de abalanzarse contra él pero la violenta forma en la que su compañero lo repelió de su regazo, así como la adusta expresión en su rostro le dejaron claro que no se trataba de una broma. En una serie de movimientos muy ágiles ya estaba de pie, aferrándose a su carpeta roja:

– Hablo en serio – recalcó fríamente. – No puedes verlo.

Shindou sintió como si algo se le partiese por dentro ante la negativa.

– Ranmaru – le nombró por su nombre de pila en un leve achaque de nostalgia y expuso con un deje melancolía en sus intensos ojos oscuros – Últimamente he estado pensando en lo unidos que solíamos estar en el pasado. No había secretos entre nosotros. ¿No echas de menos cómo éramos antes?

– Esto es distinto –insistió con acrecentado fastidio. Le tembló un poco la voz antes de ordenarle: – Vete.

Era la primera vez que le decía algo así. Él mismo parecía no estar tolerando bien la situación. Evidentemente Shindou tampoco – su aflicción le pesaba en el pecho. Se levantó del asiento con la franca intención de calmar a su alterado compañero de algún modo – ya fuese abrazarle o acortar la distancia de modo que se pudiera hacer entender con un registro de voz más bajo y apacible. Pero Kirino interpretó esta iniciativa como un nuevo intento de que le arrebatara la carpeta. Se dispuso a huir, pero estaba tan frenético como aterrorizado, y le flaqueaban las piernas tanto como le temblaban las manos. Inevitablemente la carpeta sin cerrar acabó escapándose de su precario agarre, esparciéndose su contenido en el suelo azul embaldosado.

– ¡No…! – gritó Kirino en una súplica desesperada. – ¡No las mires!

Demasiado tarde. Shindou tuvo tiempo de recoger unas cuantas, apilándolas cuidadosamente entre sus manos para que no se doblaran, para devolvérselas cordialmente, pero el desconcierto ralentizó sus movimientos. La situación se le antojaba irreal, y aunque sus ojos veían claramente que se trataba de él en cada una de las imágenes – y la escritura al dorso de cada una de ellas delataba que el destinatario de la mercancía era inequívocamente Kirino – no terminaba de encajarlo lógicamente. El hilo de sus pensamientos fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando el propietario de las fotos se las retiró de las manos, tan bruscamente que partió por la mitad el montón de hojas. La que estaba encima era una en la que aparecían juntos, sonriendo.

Kirino se dejó caer en el sofá, apresando las fotografías contra su pecho, cabizbajo.

–No tenías que haberlas visto… – lograba apenas articular entre sollozos.– No tenías que saberlo…

– ¿Por qué? – fue la pregunta instintiva de Shindou.

Sus sollozos se volvieron más intensos, pero aparte de eso no obtuvo respuesta. Shindou se sentó a su lado. Contempló perturbado las lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla de su amigo.

– Lo siento. Si no quieres hablar de esto, no hace falta que me lo expliques.– le susurró con suavidad. Le posó una mano sobre el brazo y lo acarició cariñosamente, pero no obtuvo ninguna reciprocidad de parte de Kirino, que permaneció rígido como la piedra.

Silencio. Únicamente la respiración ruidosa de Kirino se oía en la enorme sala. Shindou continuó:

– Solo quiero decirte que no estoy enfadado contigo, para nada. Yo solo quería comprenderte mejor, como antes.

– No… No será como antes – logró balbucear tras un silencio, con una voz entrecortada. – Yo… Pienso en ti de forma que… Creo que tú… Creo que me… – hizo una pausa para tragar saliva, pero fuese lo que fuese que intentaba decir acabó ahogado por otra por nuevo ataque de llanto.

Las luces de neón blancas del techo iluminaban sus cabezas, y la sala grande y estéril guardaba silencio con ellos. " '_Me gustas' "_, adivinó Shindou Takuto_._ Ranmaru, su amigo de la infancia, no tenía problemas en decirle aquello. Pero, ¿de qué se podía tratar sino? ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente ahora que habían crecido? _"Tú también me gustas, Ranmaru"_, pensó, pero ¿por qué él no sufría y su compañero sí? Le dirigió una mirada intrigada con sus ojos castaños, como dispuesto a cavar en su alma hasta descubrir aquellos sentimientos, enterrados como un tesoro.

– Ranmaru… ¿te gustaría que te besara?

Kirino levantó la cabeza con expresión perpleja, y las lágrimas en sus ojos acuosos centellearon, pero no dijo nada.

– Porque a mí… –continuó Shindou, – me gustaría mucho hacerlo. Si te refieres a eso, yo también he cambiado. Pero no lo haré si tú no quieres, claro.

Kirino miró hacia el suelo y apretó los labios como si se fuera a echar a llorar otra vez, pero en vez de eso asintió con la cabeza.

El delantero no sabía qué se esperaba cuando preguntó aquello – definitivamente ninguna de las respuestas posibles era algo para lo que estuviera preparado, y esta no le dejó menos atónito. Vaciló un instante, temeroso. Kirino parecía tan frágil en aquel momento. Y él mismo, al fin y al cabo, era otro adolescente inexperto, que nunca había besado, con sentimientos nuevos y desconocidos floreciendo en su interior. Acercó su rostro al suyo, y Kirino apenas se movió, pero tampoco hizo ademán de rechazarlo. Podía ver de cerca sus pestañas mojadas y sentir su respiración intranquila contra su piel. Ante la señal tácita de permiso, Shindou tímidamente entró en contacto con los labios de su amigo. Fue apenas un roce, pero bastó para provocarles a ambos la sensación de una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Acto seguido, Shindou no sólo rozó sus labios; también probó su boca, abriendo la suya un poco más, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia el lado opuesto a la del otro. Por fin sintió cómo Kirino acomodaba el beso torpemente, presionando también contra la boca del moreno para corresponderle, manteniendo los brazos rígidos contra el pecho, aun sosteniendo las fotos que le quedaban. Al terminar, lo primero que Shindou percibió es que Kirino, aun serio todavía, estaba bastante más calmado, y esto hizo a Shindou sonreír. Le depositó un beso en la mejilla, aun húmeda pero donde las lágrimas habían ya cesado de fluir, y acabó arrancándole por fin una sonrisa a su querido amigo. Shindou le dio la mano y compartieron juntos una silenciosa y prolongada calma.

– Takuto… –Kirino rompió finalmente el silencio en un murmullo inseguro. – ¿Podrías ducharte conmigo hoy?

Bajo el agua de las duchas de los vestuarios del club, sintiendo por primera vez la excitación de acariciar la piel desnuda del otro, comprendieron definitivamente que no volvería a ser como antes – iba a ser mejor.

* * *

><p><em>FIN<em>


End file.
